What the Woods Keep
by Reachingthestaars
Summary: As usual, Kyo runs off into the woods after yet another lost fight to Yuki. However, what happens when a white-haired teen finds him before the silver-haired teen can? Rating due to swearing.
1. Into the Woods

Hey guys! New story! It starts of very generic, but takes a turn when the person who finds him is not Yuki! Review and tell me if you meant me to continue (:

* * *

The trees leaves did little to protect the teens worn frame that took refuge under them. It only slowed their drip. The orange-haired youth winced with each particularly large drop. 'Why am I such an idiot!' he thought, closing pained crimson eyes. He thought back to hours before. Or at least what felt like hours before. It was hard to tell.

_Earlier that day..._

Another fight was just lost. Kyo layed in the shambles of Shigures now broken door. Shigure had began to count of how many times it had happened that week, but Kyo ignored him on account of his pounding head. With a turn of his eyes, he found the offender was a rock where he had fallen. The sound of Yukis calm voice broke him out of thought. "Happy now? Did you get what you wanted baka cat?" The taunting caused Kyo to push himself from the wreckage.

"Don't be so smug Yuki! It's just a matter of time before I beat your feminine ass!" Kyo shot back.

"You know that's not true. We all know that's not true. Think about it. Would any of the Sohmas agree with that statement? You're alone." Yuki answered without thought.

"You wish! Right Shigure?" he stampered, the comment stinging more than usual. Kyo was used to Yukis snide remarks, really everyone's snide remarks. But this one struck so close to all the struggles he dealt with sometimes on the roof of Shigures home late at night. "I'm going to have to agree with Yuki on this one, Kyo." the dog admitted sheepishly but obviously honestly.

That did it. Kyo jumped up and ran off into the woods, adrenaline aiding this action. Yuki and Shigure merely shrugged at each other, since this reaction was the usual. Other than Kyo being hurt, but they didn't know that. They just went inside and continued their day.

Kyo sprinted into the woods, not even seeing where he was going, just running. Eventually, when his adrenaline was wearing off, he slowed, discovering the headache he had. The sky was slowly darkening, although it was only noon. Kyo looked up through the trees and saw storm clouds gathering.

'Could this get any worse?' he thought desperately. And it could, as he realized he had no idea where he was. Completely defeated, Kyo just sat down under a tree and rubbed the large bump that was growing on the back of his head, and frowning at the blood on his fingertips.

_End Flashback_

'Dammit, why am I such an idiot!' Kyo thought angerily again and curled up in a cold ball, sighing at his own stupidity. 'Am I really so thick headed that I don't pay attention to anything?' The news reporters booming voice sounded in his head, a mockery. If only he had remembered as he ran away.

_Earlier than Earlier that day..._

"Well Carol, it looks like a severe few days are coming our way!" the man beamed his fake smile from the news station. "A hurricane is on the brink! All should prepare for torrential down pours during the days to come! Flooding warnings are going into affect in your area. Stay inside, and with that, I pass it off to Jim with the sports news!"

_End Flashback_

The cat was always a strong soul. A frighter. But, the rain seemed to only be getting worse, and with a defeated sigh, Kyo turned over and tried to sleep.

* * *

Alot of this was set-up, so I'm sorry! If enough people show interest, I'll continue to the more eventful chapters (; All advice appricaiated!


	2. Two Walks

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I changed the title of this story once I realized a lot of other stories had similar names. I have been focusing on my Outsiders fanfiction, but now I'm gonna switch focus. Don't you hate when the story you enjoy writing the most is the one people enjoy reading the least? Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

The rain pounded on the roof with its stressful serenade. Usually, the rhythmic drumming would be relaxing in other circumstances. It's violent torrent had not relented in its four hour span. But today, it brought stress lines to Yuki's forehead as he stared out the window.

Kyo had still not returned. Although he said it alot, Yuki did not truly believe Kyo was so stubborn he would decide to stay out in this. He must not have a choice. Yuki sighed audibly as he watched the drops run down the pane. It was his fault Kyo had left. He did not hate the cat enough to wish this upon him, and he was beginning to feel guilty.

'Now that I think of it, Kyo was kind of running weird,' Yuki thought with sudden realization. And with that his decision was made.

Yuki jumped up from his seat next to the window and grabbed his raincoat and shoes. He put them on hastily and bounded down the stairs, out into the storm, ignoring Shigure's questions. The rain already soaked through his clothes within seconds.

Yuki glanced around his wooded surroundings and sighed. He didn't know these woods nearly as well as Kyo did and had no idea where he would go. Accepting that his rescue mission would be painfully inefficient, Yuki shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered off in the general direction Kyo had run in. All he could do was hope to see a tuft of orange hair among the green shrubbery.

* * *

Bakura sauntered around the forest, not even caring to look where he was going. Ryou had kicked him out of the house. He didn't know where to go, so he was walked into the woods. Of course, Bakura would never admit to himself that Ryou kicked him out. In his mind, Ryou had just had a good suggestion that he decided to take. A walk would help him clear his mind and come up with good evil plans.

That's what he told himself, but as soon as it started raining, all of this was forgotten. Too bad Ryou had locked the door. And that brings us to now, Bakura walking in the woods wondering how to get Ryou to unlock their door.

Bakura sighed, frustrated. He didn't know how to do something nice, but he would have to learn if he wanted to get in the house. Just then, a break of orange in the green foliage caught his eye. He stopped his stroll and stepped back a few paces.

There was a small, orange tuft of fur sticking out under a tree. Bakura took his hands out of his pockets and peered at the animal. Under closer inspection, Bakura realized it was a cat. An evil smirk spread across his face. What better way to get Ryou to open the door than a cold, soaking cat? Bakura leaned over and scooped up the shivering animal. He turned and started to walk back to his house, with a slight spring in his step.

**I'll make the next chapter longer!**


	3. Arrival

Sorry for the wait! And this chapter isn't really that long.. Sorry about that too! But as you can probably tell by the way this chapter ends that the next one will be crazy! Ill try to update between school and practice :)

* * *

Bakura walked down an alley with the cat still in his arms. It had stopped raining, but Bakura was already soaked through anyway. Suddenly, a couple of thugs walked out of the shadows and into his path. They smiled menacingly as they surrounded him.

"You walked down the wrong alley," one of them growled.

Bakura smirked. "You jumped the wrong person." The alley suddenly lit up in blinding, golden light. When it died down, Bakura was alone in the alley once more.

"Have fun in the Shadow Realm," Bakura sneered under his breath. He left the alley and only had a few more blocks to go. By the time he got back, the storm clouds were regrouping, so he quickly rapped on the door.

"I'm not letting you in!" Ryou called from inside.

"But it's about to start raining! You wouldn't do that to this poor kitty, would you?" Bakura coaxed.

"Last time I checked you weren't a cat-" Ryou started but cut off as he peeked out the door. His angry face immediately softened at the sight of the soaking wet cat. He pulled Bakura into the house without hesitation.

"Bakura, did you steal someone's pet?" Ryou questioned with narrowed eyes as he shut the door.

"Why, Ryou, I would never!" Bakura replied with mock hurt. Ryou glared at him. "I found it outside in the woods," Bakura clarified.

Ryou looked torn. "I wish I could stay and help.. but I have to go meet Yugi.."

Bakura's nose scrunched at the mention of Yugi, but he waved Ryou off and said, "Go ahead, I got it."

Ryou bit his lip worriedly, but gave in. "You better not hurt it!" he commanded as he gathered his umbrella and slowly walked out into the first drops of rain.

"Of course I won't!" Bakura assured him with a sickenly sweet smile, which looked very out of place. The second the door closed the smile dropped and Bakura tossed the cat onto the couch.

"Well, that worked," he snorted. Bakura decided to go make himself lunch, so he left the cat to go to the kitchen.

A half hour and one meal later, Bakura walked out of the kitchen, heading to his room. As he walked by the living room, something strange caught his eye. He backed up a few steps and stared into the living room.

There, on his couch, instead of an orange cat, was a passed out, naked teenage boy.

•*•

Kyo felt his senses slowly coming back to him; the first thing he noticed being his pounding headache. Based on this and his fatigue, he guessed it was still raining. Next, Kyo discovered he was cold, having only a thin blanket covering his naked body.

'Wait..' Kyo thought to himself, 'Why can't I feel the rain or hear the forest.. And why am I sitting on a wooden chair!'

At this last thought Kyo's eyes snapped up, glancing around frantically. He was in a decent sized bedroom, judging by the bed and dresser lining the wall. His head turned at the sound of a door opening.

He was met with the sight of a man in the doorway. He seemed to be only about a year or two older than himself, and had a lean, strong build, but that was where the similarities stopped. He had crazy, wild white hair, pointing in every direction. His slightly mousy face had such a terrifying glare plastered on it, Kyo actually shrank back in his seat. He wore jeans and a blue stripped shirt, not at all matching his personality.

Kyo tried to jump up into a fighting stance, but discovered that his wrists were bound and locked to the chair. So, he did what he usually did when he was scared. He got angry.

"What the hell am I doing here!" he yelled, trying to seem as menacing as possible. The man walked up to Kyo, slowly and dangerously, and leaned right in front of his face. It took all of Kyo's strength to resist flinching away.

"I think you should be telling me."


	4. Nice One

Hey! Is this updating fast? I think this is the fastest I ever updated! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback! Well, hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it longer (:

* * *

Yuki sighed as he trudged through the soaking underbrush of the forest. He had lost track of how long he had been looking for Kyo, and was pretty sure he had turned the wrong way. By now his hair was plastered to his head from rain and his jacket was just holding up. Yuki didn't want to imagine how soaked Kyo must be.

Just as he was about to turn around and search a different direction, Yuki saw a mop of white hair. Thinking he was about to be mauled by a polar bear, he quickly ducked behind a tree. Immediately after, Yuki wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. Really, a polar bear?

Right before Yuki was going to stand back up, he saw something that made him freeze. In the white-haired man's arms was a little orange cat. His mind went into overdrive as he followed the man silently out of the woods.

'Okay Yuki, this guy is not bigger than you,' he tried to calm himself, 'I can just knock him out and take Kyo home.'

Along this train of thought, Yuki's heart returned to normal pace as he carefully trailed the man through streets he didn't recognize. He didn't want to jump the man where it may draw attention, so he silently celebrated when the man turned down an alleyway. Yuki creeped up to the edge of the wall and peeked down the alley. He was about to make his move when a group of guys beat him to it.

'I won't even have to attack him,' Yuki thought, 'these guys will do it for me.' But that didn't exactly go to plan.

Suddenly, the alley lit up in a blinding golden light, causing Yuki to lean back around the corner and shield his eyes. When he opened them again, he quickly blinked away the black spots in his vision and looked back down the alley. Yuki's eyes widened and his panic made a comeback. The thugs were now gone, leaving the man to continue on his way. He didn't know what he had just seen, but he knew Kyo was in bigger trouble than he thought.

As soon as he lifted a foot to take a step towards the man, not even sure of a plan yet, something slammed into him. Before Yuki knew it, he was thrown over someone's shoulder as the person ran down the streets. The rain began to fall once again, only adding to his disorientation. Yuki couldn't even make out where he was going; he was being jostled too much to get a clear picture.

After about three minutes, the person slowed enough for Yuki to free himself. He slammed into the ground and shook his head to clear it. The first thing he saw when he raised his head made him clench his fists in anger.

"Haru," Yuki growled at his calm looking cousin who was standing over him.

"Yes, Yuki?" he answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Why did you do that!" Yuki questioned, keeping his temper down as much as possible. If his cousin went black, this conversation would go no where. Haru gazed around the streets before answering Yuki's question.

"Well, I was on the way to the store... an hour ago.. then I ended up here," he shrugged. Yuki gritted his teeth.

"Why did you take me over here with you?" he said slowly and articulately. Haru's face lit up as if he remembered something.

"Did you see what that guy did? And you were about to follow him!" he exclaimed. Yuki huffed angerly.

"Of course I saw! Did you ever think that I had a good reason to follow him?"

"No, what reason would there be?" Haru asked, seemingly unfazed by Yuki's rare outburst.

"What if he had Kyo?" Yuki said, exasperated.

"Well that is a different-"

"He had Kyo!" Yuki cut off in a slightly raised voice. "He was in cat form." Realization suddenly lit up in Haru's eyes as he glanced around the foreign streets. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Well where did the man go?"

"You tell me! You just dragged me away from him!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Uh... I don't really remember," Haru admitted quietly. Yuki sighed and looked around. He didn't recognize anything in this neighborhood, and the horrible weather wasn't helping. He looked back up at Haru, who was wearing a black muscle shirt and no jacket.

"Will you at least help me find him?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! He's family," Haru said, holding out his hand to help Yuki up. He took it gratefully and wiped the rain from his eyes.

Taking note of the nearest street sign, Yuki said, "We aren't going to get much done like this- where the hell is your coat Haru?- so we should go back to Shigures and regroup."

Haru shrugged. "Didn't know it was going to rain. And good idea." And with that, Yuki and Haru walked off in search of the nearest bus station, ready to prepare for a rescue mission.

•*•

Kyo tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow his rising panic. Something about this guy was extremely menacing, almost like Akito but also not. The man was still leaning into Kyo's face, a dangerous, questioning glint in his chocolate eyes. It seemed he wasn't going to relent until he got an answer.

"Well," Kyo started, still trying to keep up his tough act, even though he was obviously completely under this man's control, "I was in the woods, and now I'm here."

Seemingly satisfied enough with this answer, the man leaned back and slowly stalked gracefully towards the door. He spoke, his back still to Kyo. "Well that simply does not connect," the man drawled. Kyo narrowed his eyes. Was this guy calling him a liar?

"Believe what you want," Kyo spat out, regaining some confidence now that the man's glare wasn't on him. That bit of confidence diminished, however, when in the blink of an eye and with the quickness of a cat, the man was in Kyo's face once more.

"Are you saying," he spoke slowly, "that my perception of the truth is wrong? And you know better about what has gone on in the past two hours than myself?" Kyo gulped. He couldn't even remember what had happened in the last two hours!

"No," he answered, cursing himself mentally for being so damn submissive. This was Kyo Sohma! He wasn't supposed to let anyone push him around! But that was ever so easy to forget under the scrutiny of those terrifying eyes. The man walked behind the chair Kyo was chained to, his lithe form disappearing from the teens view.

"Tell me," he demanded, "what is your name?"

"What's yours?" Kyo retorted, sounding like an angry two year old. Every muscle in Kyo's body tensed when he felt the man suddenly breath right in his ear, his warm breath ruffling Kyo's orange hair.

"Are you in the position to be asking questions?" the man whispered. "I was hoping you would at least be smarter than that." Kyo bristled at the insult but decided to swallow his pride. This guy seemed even more stubborn than himself, and they would get nowhere.

"Kyo Sohma," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, very good! You can understand simple questions," the man said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He walked back in front of him.

"What about my story 'dosn't connect'?" Kyo asked, matching the man's sarcastic tone. Their glares locked, and any bystanders would have thought the fire between those stares could light the wooden floors aflame. The man suddenly laughed, confusing Kyo even more. What was this guys deal?

"Wow, I got a fiery one! This banter is a lot more fun than it is with Ryou!" he commented, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed.

"So, what, did you kidnap me?" Kyo asked, not liking where this was going. Apparently the question was not the right one to ask, for the man's eyes narrowed again.

His head whipped to face Kyo, white hair flying, as he said in the most deadly tone Kyo had ever heard, "Are you so pompous to believe I would go out of my way to bring you here for such stupid reason?" Kyo flinched involuntarily. After this, Akito would never be able to scare him again. This man wasn't as scary as Akito. He was scarier.

"No," Kyo said truthfully, "I can't think of any other reason to wake up in a strange man's house though." The man stood and slowly paced in front of Kyo, the sound of his shoes echoing in the silent room.

"Refer to me as Bakura," the man said. "I think I should be more confused than you have right to be."

"Why is that?" Kyo questioned the man he now knew as Bakura, one eyebrow raised. Bakura stopped pacing and looked to the ceiling, a hand raised to his chin in contemplation.

"Well you see," he started, locking eyes with Kyo suddenly. "I seemed to have brought home a cat, but am now left with a teenage boy."

Kyo could practically feel the blood drain from his face.


End file.
